The present invention relates to resonance control features for a head gimbal assembly (HGA). More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting interface having raised locations for improving the boundary connection between the head gimbal assembly and a mounting surface. For example, the mounting surface can include a test block or an actuator arm.
Disc drives are well known in the art and can comprise several discs, each disc having concentric data tracks for storing data. A transducing head carried by a slider is used to read from or write to a data track on the disc. An HGA includes a slider that glides above the surface of the disc as the disc is spun. The slider is positioned above a data track on the disc by moving the actuator arm (on which the HGA and slider are suspended) using a large scale actuation motor, such as a voice coil motor.
The HGA is attached to the actuator arm. As the HGA is moved by the actuator arm, the HGA experiences vibration and reaches certain structural resonance modes. Such structural resonance modes may adversely affect the performance of the transducing head.
Attempts to control these resonance modes have used a variety of methods, including physical dampers, or software to compensate for the resonance modes. However, any time an unpredictable resonance mode is experienced, the performance of the slider and the transducing head may be compromised. Similarly, complex resonance modes increase the complexity of the disc drive system, by requiring damping mechanisms, different servo control design, or software to compensate for the resonance modes.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a head gimbal assembly having improved resonance control features.